Hope
by Scy Momo Cherry
Summary: "Apa maksudmu, Cherry?"/"Ayo, Gaara-kun..."/"Sakura..."/"Kembalilah, Sasuke-kun..."/Full Sakura POV./SasuSaku Slight GaaSaku/Oneshoot/RnRnC, please?


Semilir angin terasa begitu menyejukkan suasana pada senja hari itu, tapi nampaknya tak begitu berarti untuk sepasang anak manusia berbeda _gender_ yang terlihat sedang berbicara serius di atap sekolah. Terlihat sang gadis sudah berniat beranjak pergi tapi—

_—Grep!_

"Eh?" pekik gadis itu kaget ketika merasa ada yang menahan lengannya. Menahannya untuk tidak pergi dari sana. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang pun ia tahu betul siapa yang menahan lengannya tersebut. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolehkan kepalanya. Tepatnya tidak boleh.

"Apa maksudmu, _Cherry_?" suara _baritone _itu terdengar begitu dingin dan tajam.

"..."

Lama terdiam, sang gadis pun berucap datar, "Lebih baik kita sudahi saja hubungan ini."

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : Typo(s) bertebaran, OOC, AU, abal, gaje, minim deskripsi, alur sangat kecepetan, EYD berantakan, etc.

**_(Full Sakura POV.)_**

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

Enjoying for Reading and Review…

* * *

_Drrtttt drrrrtttt drrtttttttt_

Kudengar bunyi getaran yang berasal dari benda mungil yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil—di samping kasurku. Oh, itu _ponsel_-ku. Segera saja kugerakkan tanganku meraih benda berwarna _pink metalik_ itu. Setelah melihat sekilas siapa si penelpon, kubuka _handphone flip_-ku tersebut dan mendekatkan pada telingaku. "_Moshi-moshi_..."

"_Hallo_? Sakura?" sahut suara berat dari seberang sana.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanyaku pada si penelpon—Gaara.

"Kau ingat hari ini kita harus datang ke sekolah?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Eh? Sungguhkah? Hari ini?" Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berlari melihat kalender yang berada di meja belajarku. "Astaga, aku lupa!" panikku sembari menepuk dahi ehem—lebarku. Ya ya ya, kuakui itu.

"_Aa_. Aku sudah menduganya." sahutnya datar.

"_Huh_, itu tidak membantu!" balasku kesal sembari mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipiku.

Aku mendengarnya mendengus geli. Dia pasti sedang menertawakanku. "Tak ada yang lucu!" tambahku. Dia justru terkekeh—walau ia coba samarkan suaranya. Hei, jangan kira aku tak mendengarnya, ya!

Gaara berdehem, "—Ehem, _gomen_. Kau akan datang kan?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menghentikan kekehan menyebalkannya.

"Umm... Bagaimana ya?" gumamku sembari berpikir.

"Ayolah, kau tak tahu? Ini perintah Kakashi-_sensei_ dan—Tsunade-_sama_." ucapnya santai.

"Apa? Kakashi-_sensei_ dan _Shishou_? Err... Aku—"

"Kau Wakil Ketua OSIS, ingat?"

"Err..." Aku ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"Kau Ketua—"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang!" Aku memotong ucapannya.

"Bagus." jawabnya singkat. Tapi aku yakin di seberang sana ia sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"_Huh_, aku harus berangkat dengan siapa ya?" gumamku sembari melirik jam yang berada di atas meja sebelah kasurku.

"Aku jemput."

"Eh?" gumamku bingung ketika mendengar Gaara menyahut dari seberang.

"Aku akan tiba di sana 10 menit lagi." sahutnya datar.

Otakku me_loading_ ucapannya. "EH?" pekikku setelah aku mengerti maksud dari ucapannya tersebut.

"_Huh_, sudah ya. _Jaa_—_Pip_."

_Tutt tuutt tuuutt_

"Eh? _Hallo_?" Kulihat di layar _ponsel_-ku ternyata panggilannya benar-benar sudah diputus olehnya. Aku menghela nafas samar, "Dasar!" gumamku sembari tersenyum tipis. Aku pun segera bergegas untuk bersiap-siap.

***oOo***

Aku mengenakan pakaian bebas, mengingat ini hari libur, jadi tak apa kan?

Tubuh mungilku dibalut dengan _dress_ putih selutut dan _cardigan pink_. _High heels_ berwarna senada dengan _dress _yang kukenakan pun membalut kakiku.

Setelah merasa pas dengan pakaian yang kukenakan aku berjalan menuju meja riasku. Saat sedang melihat pantulan diriku di depan cermin—

_Brmmmmm brrmmmm brrrrmmmmm_

Kudengar suara motor yang memasuki halaman rumahku. "Ah! Itu pasti, Gaara!" Segera saja kupercepat aktifitas meriasku.

.

.

.

***oOo***

_Tok tok tok_

"Sakura-_sama_? Anda ditunggu oleh Sabaku-_sama_." ucap suara lembut dari balik pintu kamarku. Aku kenal suaranya, itu pasti Ayame.

"Ah! Iya, katakan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar." seruku dari dalam kamar.

"_Ha'i_, Sakura-_sama_." ucap Ayame. Dan kudengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menjauh.

Aku memandang pantulan diriku di cermin besar yang ada hadapanku ini sekali lagi. Sampai tanpa sengaja iris _emerald_-ku menangkap sebuah pigura berbingkai coklat keemasan. Cantik.

Tanpa kusadari tanganku terulur meraih pigura tersebut. 'Ini kan...'

_Drrrtt drrrrttt drrrtttt_

"Eh?" pekikku kaget. 'Siapa sih yang menelpon?' batinku sebal.

"_Moshi—_"

"Cepatlah, kita sudah terlambat." potong suara di seberang.

"Eh?" Aku melihat di layar _ponsel_-ku tertera, '_Gaara calling... _'

_Opss_. "_Huh_, iya, iya!—_Pip_." Aku memandang sejenak foto di dalam pigura itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sebelum meletakkan kembali ke atas meja. Kupandangi pantulan diriku sekali lagi. Setelah puas, segera kusambar tas kecilku dan berlari ke luar kamar menuju salah satu ruangan di lantai satu. Ruang tamu.

***oOo***

_Draaaap draaaap draaaaap_

"_Gomen ne_, Gaara. Kau menunggu lama?" ucapku meminta maaf dan berbasa-basi sedikit setelah melihat pemuda berambut merah yang kini sedang duduk tenang di sofa ruang tamuku.

Pemuda beriris hampir serupa denganku itu menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatapku sejenak sebelum menggeleng. "Hn, ayo."

Tangannya ia ulurkan padaku. Sejenak aku terdiam—ragu untuk menerima uluran tangannya tapi karena merasa tak enak maka segera saja kusambut uluran tangannya tersebut. Ia tersenyum tipis. Kami pun berjalan bersama menuju motornya.

.

.

.

***oOo***

Tak sampai lima belas menit, Gaara dapat melajukan motornya menuju sekolah kami. Mengingat ia mengemudikan motornya dengan kecepatan 100km/jam. Gila? Oh, itu wajar. Ya, mengingat ia berpotensi menjadi seorang pembalap. Sangat.

Kini motor _sport red_-nya memasuki gerbang sekolah dan menuju area parkir. Setelah Gaara memakirkan motornya, aku segera turun dari _jok_ belakang. Helm _fullface_ yang kukenakan langsung kulepas. Seiring helm itu terlepas dari kepala _pink_-ku, surai panjangku yang tak kukuncir pun tergerai bebas. Kuberikan helm _fullface_ yang kupakai pada Gaara yang masih berada di atas motor besarnya.

.

.

.

Kami jalan beriringan memasuki sekolah. Ehem—ya, dengan Gaara tetap menggenggam tanganku. Semua orang yang melihat kami menatap seolah tak percaya dan banyak juga yang berbisik-bisik.

_Psssstttt psssssttt pssssttt_

Aku melirik ke arah Gaara melalui sudut mataku, sepertinya ia tak terpengaruh. Buktinya ia tetap cuek. Hingga kami melewati kantin dan—

_—Grep!_

"EH?" pekikku kaget ketika merasa ada yang menahan pergelangan tangan kiriku. Seolah _deja vu_, _refleks_ aku menghentikan langkahku dan menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.

_DEG!_

Gaara yang masih menggandeng tangan kananku pun otomatis ikut berhenti ketika aku menghentikan langkahku. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran dan ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Kau..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menatapku _intens_. _Onyx_ tajamnya seolah mengintrogasiku atau bahkan siap memangsaku?

"Eh?" gumamku bingung.

"Jadi karena ini kau memutuskanku, _Cherry_?" tanyanya datar tapi aku bisa merasakan nada kegetiran dalam ucapannya.

_Psssstttt psssstttt pssssssttt_

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang didomonasi oleh para penghuni kantin yang menonton kami.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku dari _onyx_ tajamnya. "Tatap mataku, _Cherry_!" Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahuku, menyuruhku untuk menatap manik _onyx_ miliknya.

"A-aku..."

"Lepaskan dia, Uchiha!" ucap Gaara memotong ucapanku. Ia menyentak tangan Sasuke yang berada di bahuku dan menarik tangan kananku—membuatku lebih mendekat padanya. Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku ketika mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Diam kau, Sabaku! Jangan ikut campur!" ucap Sasuke dingin. Tangannya ikut menarik lengan kiriku.

"Tentu saja aku ikut campur, Uchiha. Sakura kekasihku sekarang!"

"_Cih_, Sakura tetap milikku! Dan hal itu takkan pernah berubah! Camkan itu, Sabaku!" Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Jika saja keadaannya tak seperti ini mungkin senyuman bahagia sudah terpatri di wajahku yang dipastikan merona hebat. Tapi sayangnya, kau salah memilih waktu, Uchiha. Hanya senyum miris yang dapat terlihat di wajahku saat ini.

"_Ha_! Lucu sekali, Uchiha! Aku tak tahu jika kau ternyata suka bermimpi! Bermimpilah, Uchiha!" cibir Gaara.

Aura di sekitar mereka berdua memanas, aku tak dapat berbuat apapun seolah terpaku di tempat. Kepalaku sesekali menoleh ke arah mereka berdua secara bergantian dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing ditahan oleh mereka berdua. Semua orang yang berada di kantin pun ikut diam membisu, tak ada yang berani membuka suara. Bahkan Naruto yang merupakan sahabat baik Sasuke sekalipun.

"KAU!" Sasuke tampaknya sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Ia sudah bersiap melayangkan pukulannya pada Gaara.

"CUKUP!" leraiku. Kutarik tanganku yang masih digenggam oleh Gaara.

"Hentikan, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucapku dengan nada bicaraku yang naik satu _oktaf_. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu!"

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Heh, kamu bertanya apa masalahku?" Sasuke mendengus sembari bertanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Katakan!" paksaku yang mulai jengah dengan sifatnya.

"_Cih_, baik! Jika itu maumu. Kau bertanya apa masalahku? Kau memutuskan hubungan kita! Kau ingat? Kau menghindariku! Dan kini, kau bersama dengan orang lain! Apa kau masih perlu bertanya apa masalahku, _Cherry_?" Terdengar nada frustasi dari ucapannya. Percayakah kalian jika kukatakan itu adalah ucapan terpanjang Sasuke yang pernah kudengar keluar dari mulutnya?

Kepegang tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan kiriku. Raut wajahnya seketika nampak sedikit berubah berseri, "_Cherry_—"

"_Gomen ne_, Sasuke-_kun_... Hubungan kita sudah berakhir." Aku menarik tanganku perlahan dari genggamannya. Seketika kulihat _onyx_-nya terbelalak.

"Aku melepaskanmu bukan tanpa alasan, Sasuke-_kun_..." ucapku padanya.

"Pilihlah satu diantara mereka. Karena suatu saat nanti pasti akan tiba saatnya kau harus memilih salah satunya. Tak ada kata 'mereka' hanya ada kata 'dia'. Pilihlah menggunakan hatimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Berbahagialah bersamanya—yang kau pilih, dan—" jedaku.

"—Biarlah aku juga bahagia... Dengan pilihanku." lanjutku kian lirih.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Baguslah, sehingga aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi dan menambah rasa sesak yang kini mulai melanda dadaku. Kulirik iris _onyx_-nya menatapku sendu. Segera saja kualihkan iris beningku sebelum aku tersedot ke dalam iris sekelam malam itu.

"Ayo, Gaara-**_kun_**..." ucapku sengaja memberikan penekanan pada _suffix_ _–kun_, sembari mengapit lengan Gaara, menariknya untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"_Cherry_..." gumam Sasuke lirih tapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

_Deg deg deg_

Aku tetap berjalan ke depan tanpa menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang seolah tak mendengar gumamannya. Sekaligus mencoba mengacuhkan debaran yang semakin terasa menyesakkan dadaku ini. Aku tidak bisa menolehkan kepalaku. Tepatnya tidak boleh. Karena...

Ketika mencapai pintu keluar kantin, aku memberanikan diri untuk menolehkan kepalaku sekilas ke belakang dan—

_—DEG!_

Entah kenapa, sesuatu di dalam dadaku bergemuruh hebat melihat raut wajahnya yang menatapku terluka dan—kecewa. Hei, bukankah seharusnya aku yang memasang raut wajah seperti itu? Kukepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat menahan gejolak aneh di dadaku.

Inilah alasanku, kenapa aku tak boleh menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Aku harus menahan diri sekuat yang kubisa untuk tidak berbalik, berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu di sampingnya. Selamanya.

Kepalan tanganku semakin erat, hingga Gaara dapat merasakannya. Ia memegang tanganku dan mengelusnya lembut. Dia berusaha menenangkanku. Aku mendongak, menatap irisnya yang hampir senada denganku itu kini tengah menatapku dalam. Aku mengangguk sekilas mengerti arti dari pandangannya. Dan akhirnya kami berbelok di tikungan dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan keadaan yang masih tetap hening.

.

.

.

***oOo***

**_Normal POV._**

Keadaan kantin masih sunyi. Belum ada yang berani membuka suaranya. Mereka seolah membeku setelah melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu. Beberapa melirik ragu pada sang Uchiha bungsu yang masih menatap pintu keluar kantin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hingga...

"_T-Teme_..." panggil pemuda pirang—Naruto—yang sedari tadi diam, takut-takut.

**BUAAGH!**

**KRETEK!**

"Aarrgghh, _kusooo_!" raung Sasuke sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kantin. Dengan arah yang berbeda dengan GaaSaku pergi tadi, tentu saja. Meninggalkan—

Naruto yang membeku di tempatnya. Beberapa senti di sampingnya terlihat retakan yang cukup parah membekas pada dinding akibat ulah sahabat _raven_-nya.

Dan para penghuni kantin yang kini sedang bergidik ngeri. 'Uchiha memang mengerikan.' Mungkin itulah batin semua orang yang berada di kantin saat ini. Oh, catatan untuk kalian. Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Uchiha yang sedang marah.

***oOo***

.

.

.

Hembusan angin membelai lembut surai sepasang anak adam beriris hampir senada. Mereka kini sedang duduk berdampingan. Tak ada yang membuka suara—mereka terdiam, seolah menikmati belaian sang angin.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Gaara memecah keheningan, setelah mereka lama terdiam. Sibuk berkutat dengan segala pemikiran masing-masing. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di atap sekolah. Entah kenapa, Sakura menarik Gaara menuju tempat itu dan Gaara pun tak menolak.

Sakura mengangguk sekilas. Ia melirik pada Gaara yang sepertinya masih terlihat khawatir padanya. "_Daijoubu_, Gaara." ucapnya sembari mencoba tersenyum manis. Tapi sepertinya tak berhasil, terlihat dari air matanya yang kini justru mengaliri pipinya tanpa diperintah.

**GREP!**

"Eh?" pekik Sakura kaget. "G-Gaara?"

"Menangislah." bisik Gaara lembut tepat di telinga Sakura.

"..."

"Keluarkan saja semuanya." lanjutnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mata Sakura terasa memanas dan cairan bening itu pun kembali mengalir semakin deras dari matanya. Lama kelamaan, terdengar suara isak tangisnya. Sakura menangis dipelukan Gaara. Ia mencengkram erat kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Gaara seiring dengan semakin kencangnya suara isakan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Sasuke-_kun baka_! _Baka_! _Baka_! _Baka_! Tapi... Aku mencintainya hiks...hiks," gumam Sakura lirih ditengah isak tangisnya yang ia coba redam di dada Gaara.

Gaara terdiam mendengarkan semua ucapan Sakura. Tangannya membelai dengan lembut surai _soft pink_ lembut milik Sakura, mencoba memberikannya ketenangan. Hal yang membuat Sakura nyaman, dulu Sasuke juga sering melakukan hal ini padanya. Ah, lagi-lagi ia teringat tentang 'mantan kekasihnya' itu. 'Sasuke-_kun_...'

'Oh, _Kami-sama_... Kenapa aku tak bisa mencintai Gaara seperti aku mencintai Sasuke? Padahal ia berhak mendapatkan hatiku, ia sangat baik padaku. Kenapa?' batin Sakura menjerit. Merasa bersalah pada Gaara. Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara. "_Gomen ne_, Gaara ternyata aku memang masih mencintainya... _Gomen_..."

.

.

.

***oOo***

_Brrrmmm brrmmmm brrmmmmm_

Mobil _sport dark blue_ melaju di jalanan Konoha yang tidak bisa dikatakan lengang. Mobil itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati beberapa kendaraan lain di depannya. Sang pengemudi mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tak terkendali, bahkan menyalip kendaraan lain dari arah yang berlawanan. Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa meter di depannya ada truk yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

_Tiiin tiiin tiiiiinn_

Terkejut, pemuda yang berada di dalam mobil itu mencoba mengelak dengan membanting _stir_-nya. Tapi sayangnya, terlambat. Dewi fortuna tidak sedang berpihak padanya. Dan tabrakan pun terjadi tak terelakan.

.

.

**CKIIITT!**

.

.

.

**BRAAAK!**

.

.

.

Mobil _sport_ berharga selangit itu hancur terlindas truk. Tapi entah bagaimana, tubuh pemuda itu dapat terpental jauh dari mobil yang kini terongsok beberapa meter darinya. Cairan anyir berwarna merah pekat mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di atas aspal yang keras dan dingin terutama dari kepalanya yang berambut _raven_. _Onyx_-nya menatap sendu pada langit. Pandangannya kosong.

Matanya terasa berat seolah ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk menutup matanya dan tertidur panjang—menikmati mimpi indah yang selalu diharapkannya, yang selalu ia inginkan. Tapi sebagian dari hatinya menolak keras, ada perasaan takut yang menyusupi hatinya. Takut akan kegelapan. Takut jika ia tak dapat lagi melihat cahaya—sumber kehidupannya. Ah, disaat seperti itu, ia justru seperti merasa melihat bayangan _siluet_ seseorang yang sangat _familiar_ baginya. Hatinya merasa menghangat membuat kedua sudut bibirnya berkedut menghasilkan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Sakura..." gumamnya lirih—nyaris berbisik ketika matanya kian tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Rintik hujan jatuh dari langit mengiringi lolosnya _liquid _bening dari matanya yang kini tertutup sempurna. Oh, inikah akhirnya?

.

.

.

**_Normal POV. End_**

***oOo***

**PRANG!**

"Eh?" kagetku ketika tiba-tiba saja pigura foto yang kutaruh di atas meja terjatuh. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk melihat pigura tersebut.

_Deg deg deg_

Dadaku tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang merasakan gelisahan yang tak kumengerti. Perasaan apa ini? Kugelengkan kepalaku mencoba melenyapkan pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku. Aku pun segera membersihkan pecahan kaca yang terpencar di lantai.

"_Aww_..." ringisku saat jariku tiba-tiba saja tergores pecahan kaca yang sedang kubersihkan. Perasaan gelisah kembali muncul. Apalagi saat _emerald_-ku menangkap tetesan darahku jatuh tepat di wajah seorang pemuda di dalam pigura tersebut. Mungkinkah?

"Sasuke-_kun_..." gumamku lirih sembari mengangkat pigura foto itu. Kuusap wajah pemuda dalam foto tersebut. Pemuda berparas tampan dengan senyuman tipisnya yang sedang merangkul bahu seorang gadis dari belakang. Gadis dalam foto tersebut merona sekaligus tersenyum bahagia. Aku ingin tersenyum tipis tapi—

_Deg deg deg_

Perasaan itu muncul kembali. Gelisah. Cemas. Takut. Ada apa ini?

_Drrtttt drrrrtttt drrtttttttt_

Aku tersentak ketika merasakan getaran yang berasal dari dalam saku rokku. Dengan sebelah tangan yang masih menggenggam pigura tersebut, aku mengangkat panggilan masuk di _ponsel_-ku tanpa melihat siapa si penelpon. "_Moshi—_"

"SAKURA-_CHAAAAN_!" Terdengar suara teriakan melengking nan cempreng dari seberang sana. Membuatku _refleks_ menjauhkan _ponsel_-ku dari telingaku. Kulihat layar _ponsel_-ku tertera, '_Naruto-Baka Calling..._ '

"Ada apa sih, Naru—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, lagi-lagi Naruto memotong ucapanku. "_TEMEEEE_! _Teme_ kecelakaan, Sakura-_chan_!" ucapnya terdengar panik.

**DEG!**

"A-apa?" Tubuhku serasa melemas. Tangan yang kugunakan untuk memegang pigura foto tadi seakan kehilangan kekuatannya, menyebabkan figura itu terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**TRAAAK!**

.

.

.

***oOo***

_Draaap draaaap draaaap_

Kini aku sedang berlari di lorong rumah sakit yang diberitahukan Naruto padaku. Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Tak peduli pada orang-orang yang kutabrak dan mengumpat kesal padaku. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah seorang pemuda _stoic _yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. "Sasuke-_kun_..."

.

.

.

Aku memandang ke segala arah. Ketika akhirnya aku melihat sesosok seseorang yang sangat _familiar _menurutku. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya. "Narutooo!"

Pemuda berambut pirang jigrak itu menoleh ke arahku. "Sakura-_chan_?" Entah telingaku yang terlalu sensitif atau aku memang mendengar nada putus asa dari pemuda pemilik sifat _hyperaktif_ di depanku ini?

"Naruto, mana Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku _to the point_.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, membuatku semakin takut dengan keadaan pemuda yang masih kucintai itu. "Dia masih di dalam, dokter masih memeriksanya, Sakura-_chan_."

"Bagaimana bisa kecelakaan itu terjadi? Aku tahu bagaimana Sasuke, Naruto! Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanyaku tak terkendali.

"Dia—" Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika dokter keluar dari ruangan _UGD_. "Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Siapa keluarganya?" tanya Dokter yang masih terlihat muda itu.

Aku dan Naruto berpandangan. Aku pun menjawab, "Saya tunangannya, Dokter. Bagaimana keadaan, Sasuke-_kun_ sekarang?"

Dokter itu menghela napas berat sebelum berucap, "Tunangan anda berhasil selamat."

Bibirku tertarik membentuk seulas senyum mendengar hal itu, "Tapi—"

"Dia dalam keadaan koma sekarang. Dan entah sampai kapan—" Tiba-tiba saja senyumanku menjadi kaku ketika dokter itu menjeda ucapannya. "Kemungkinan ia dapat sadar hanya 20%."

**DEG!**

Tubuhku menegang kaku. Senyumanku luntur seketika mendengar ucapan dokter wanita di depanku ini. Kini tubuhku terasa melemas. Lututku bahkan terasa seolah tak kuat menopang tubuhku lagi. Aku akan jatuh jika saja Naruto tak menahanku. Dan pandanganku pun menggelap seketika.

***oOo***

**_Normal POV._**

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih dengan bau obat-obatan khas yang begitu menguar. Seorang gadis diam membisu, ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di samping ranjang pasien. Di ranjang tersebut, seorang pemuda terbaring lemah dengan balutan perban hampir di seluruh tubuhnya terutama kepala. Beberapa selang tertancap di tubuhnya. Hidupnya kini bagai bergantung pada sebuah monitor tergambar garis _zigzag_ yang terus berjalan. Monitor yang terus menerus mengeluarkan bunyi monoton.

_Pip. Pip. pip_

Tangan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu menggenggam erat tangan pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemah di sampingnya. Pandangan matanya menatap wajah tirus sang pemuda dengan sendu. Sebelah tangannya tergerak mengelus surai milik sang pemuda. Dielusnya surai raven itu lembut. Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. "Kumohon, cepatlah sadar." bisiknya lirih.

Genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada tangan dingin pemuda yang masih menutup matanya itu, seolah enggan memperlihatkan permata di dalamnya. Hati sang gadis mencelos. Hingga akhirnya, cairan suci itu tak sanggup lagi ia bendung dan mengaliri pipinya bersamaan dengan gumaman lirihnya.

"Kembalilah, Sasuke-_kun_..."

.

.

.

.

.

_Owari_

**A/N :** Jangaaaaan lepariiiii sayaaaa DX _Gomen_, _fic_-nya abal T_T dari kemaren mau ngetik banyak godaan sih #malah curcol—**plak!**

Oke, tolong kritik dan sarannya yaa semuanya selalu diterima kok :)

_Review_?

Signed,

Scy Momo Cherry


End file.
